marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN461)
As Spider-Man: , , , , ; formerly , , As Dusk: Former partner of Trapster | Relatives = Richard Parker (father, deceased) Ben Parker (parental uncle, deceased) May Parker-Jameson (parental aunt-in-law) Kaine (clone) Ben Reilly (clone) Venom (former symbiote) Peter Parker (alternate reality counterpart) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = Symbiote Prison, Klyntar; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (White as Venom) Category:White Eyes | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (None as Venom) Category:No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs | CharRef = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, photographer, prison warren, vigilante; former mercenary, student | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Quotation = I never understood what I was in for, taking your identity... never understood you. Or myself... My arrogance, my pride... it was only overcompensation, really Because, deep down, I'm aware of my flaws. But you... you may sabotage yourself, Parker, out of guilt... but when lives are at stake, you show yourself to be the superior hero. Every time. And I need that superior hero now, Parker. I do, this city does... and Anna Maria does, as well. | Speaker = Otto Octavius' consciousness | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Origins An awkward young science nerd who wasn't exactly Mr. Popular, Peter Parker's entire life changed when he was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave him superpowers! Initially trying to use them for his own fame and fortune, Spider-Man decided to become a hero after his ignoring a fleeing thief led to the death of his Uncle Ben. Since that day, Spider-Man has fought for those who cannot fight for themselves because, as his uncle said, With great power comes great responsibility! Amazing Spider-Man Spider-Man's arch-nemesis, the Green Goblin murdered Peter's at-the-time girlfriend Gwen Stacy. This would cause one of his teachers to go mad and clone him. Shortly afterwards, Peter would start dating Mary Jane Watson. Doctor Octopus once led a team of Spidey's enemies known as the Sinister Six. Peter has made an alliance with the psychic known as Madame Web Later, Spider-Man would accidentally caused the powering of Hydro-Man during a battle with the Sub-Mariner. At one point, he was bonded to the Venom Symbiote before being succeeded by Eddie Brock. On several occasions, Peter have several run-ins with the mercenary Silver Sable. Sometimes on the same side, other times opposing each other. He would gain the undead adversary known as Demogoblin. Due to multiple time traveling adventures, Peter has often crossed paths with Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of Earth-TRN389.Spider-Man Unlimited's page of Facebook Identity Crisis , Prodigy, and Dusk]] After the NYPD found a late Joey Z with his lungs filled with web-fluid, J. Jonah Jameson used this opportunity to turn the public against Spider-Man. In an attempt to clear his name, Peter took up the identity of Hornet so he could continue crime fighting. However, after a battle with the Vulture, the winged-menace expressed his belief the Hornet was really Spider-Man. Fearful that the public was catching on, Peter adopted a second identity of the Prodigy. To further help himself search for his framer, Peter utilized a suit he acquired in the Negative Zone to became the mercenary known as Dusk. As Dusk, he teamed-up with several criminals including the Trapster. Trapster revealed that he was hired by Norman Osborn to murder Joey Z and frame Spider-Man. He tried to assassinate Osborn, but was convinced by Dusk to turn himself into the police instead. After Trapster confessed that he was hired by Osborn to kill Joey Z, Spider-Man immediately went and arrested Green Goblin. Multiversal Affairs Over the years, Peter would come in conflict with the totemic hunter known as Morlun. Moruln almost killed him, but Peter got a sudden surge of powers and killed him. ]] Years later, Peter would find that his enemy Mysterio found the "Ultimate Universe" and had been attacking the reality for a while. Teaming with the Ultimate Spider-Man, he trapped Mysterio in this new reality. Sinister Invasion While guarding Manhattan, Spider-Man spotted the Green Goblin flying through. After chasing the villain down, Peter discovered he was facing a Gold Goblin instead. After being hinted that the Goblin was from another dimension, and that was coming for the unheard-of Iso-8, Spider-Man was knocked down off a building during the Goblin's escape with the help of one of his Sinister Soldiers. As he recovered from the fall, Spider-Man noticed a wormhole being opening in the sky, from where numerous ships coming through. Nick Fury arrived to the scene, and informed Spider-Man of the situation; a Multiversal Sinister Six were there with an army of super villains to destroy the universe for the Iso-8. As S.H.I.E.L.D.'s inlet stated that one of the Sinister Six was holding the portal together, Spider-Man would need to take the Sinister Six one by one until the portal closed. Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to open a portal and bring their own reinforcements, an army of Spider-Men from across the Multiverse. against Superior]] Spider-Verse During the invasion, Spider-Man ran into Morlun, who he thought was dead, and was able to once again force him out of this reality. Unfortunately, the arrival an alternate Spider-Woman brought him back. The combination of Morlun's failure to take her life force combined and the number of Spider-Totems was a beacon for Morlun's family. One of his fellow Spider-Men, Superior Spider-Man wanted to prove his superiority and continually came in conflict with Peter. It came to the point where Peter created Team Amazing, a group of trusted friends who were willing to counter Otto's Superior Spider-Army. After it was revealed that the Inheritors were vulnerable to radiation, the Spider-Men sent them to a fully irradiated world: the world of Spider-Ben. Mystical Mayhem With the Inheritors defeated, the heroes could place all their attention on the Sinister Six. The Six had taken advantage of the Spiders being distracted by reactivating Doctor Octopus' laboratories, creating a nuclear missile, creating more Mechtopi and hiring Hydro-Man and Silver Sable to end the Spider-Men. The team was able to take out Doc Ocks' weapons and convince Sable to join the team. They were able to corner the Six's leader, Mysterio, but he had rigged a Sinister Ship to detonate. The Spiders were able to escape and saw a new group entering through the portal. Civil War II Nick Fury hired Spider-Man to follow one of his agents, as his undercover agents were being attacked while undercover. arriving after the perpetrator had assaulted his victim, he found an unknown device near her unconscious body. He was suddenly attacked by a wave of Sinister Soldiers who were after the device. During the fight he ran into Civil War Peter Parker (Secret Wars) and accused him of being the attacker. He denied Spidey's accusations and convinced him to hand over the device in exchange for help defeating the Sinister Soldier strike. Civil War Parker explained to him that he was dimension hoping to prevent a Civil War among superheroes in each one and the device was an archive of those realities. He claimed that the SS wanted it since some of those realities were possible futures of Earth-TRN461. The Superior Hero Doctor Octopus found out that the injuries he suffered for his numerous battles had caused his body to fail. He tricked Spider-Man to meet him at Williamsburg Bridge, and used an Octobot to swap-bodies with him. While Peter died in Octavius' body, a part of his conspicuousness remained in his original body and plotted to take back his mind. Unfortunately, Otto would find out that Parker survived and used a neurolytic scanner to project himself into The Mindscape and attempt to erase Parker's personality engrams. Peter survived and revealed himself when Otto attempted to control the Venom Symbiote. The two combined their consciousnesses to force the symbiote to unbond with Peter's body. Peter was again confronted by Otto after Green Goblin had kidnapped his girlfriend, Anna Maria Marconi. Knowing he was unable to New York from Osborn, he gave Peter back his body by erasing his consciousness. Peter mended his relationships that Otto broke and rescued Anna from the Goblin. He told Anna the truth about Otto and the two parted ways. Spider-Man In Space! After the villain Scorpio hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites, Spider-Man and Fury utilized space suits created by his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, and the Arachno-Rocket to manually reactivating the satellites. The satellites quickly located his base and Spider-Man fell straight through the atmosphere to catch him. Trouble in 2099 During a routine patrol, Spider-Man was whisked away into a portal leading him to Earth-TRN389. He was attacked by time-displaced Inheritors, Morlun and Daemos and noticed that the hunters had hired mercenaries who were running back through the portals. Parker and Fury got suspicious when the Inheritors didn't remember the Spider-Men and they were unable to locate the Spider-Man of TRN389. Reviewing the mercenaries' tech, Fury found that they used weapons signature to Goblin 2099. Peter tracked down Goblin and freed his future counterpart. Later, Peter would assist Miguel during a team-up with Venom 2099. Peter would show off his new Spider-Armor and give Miguel his own Spider-Armor, allowing Miguel to escape a massive manhunt by impersonating All-New Spider-Man 2099. Symbiote Dimensions Agent Venom had lost control of the Venom Symbiote, who began to prepare for a Klyntar invasion of New York. After failing to contain Venom, he teamed-up with an alternate version of Ben Reilly to keep track of the other Klyntar across the city. The two felt the resurgence of their old symbiotes and looked for ways to prevent remerging. They failed, and Spider-Man once again became a host of the Venom Symbiote. Spider-Man was found by Silk who took him to S.H.I.E.L.D., who gave him drugs to lessen the Symbiote's control. They eventually failed and he would have lost if not for Superior Spider-Man. Seeing Otto alive and in a new Peter Parker body shocked him enough to remain himself. Otto revealed that he had created an "Anti-Symbiote Ray" that disrupted symbiote's control over their hosts and the two began systematically freeing the human members of The Symbiotes. Planet of the Symbiotes While working in his lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Peter was confronted by the Spider-Man of the Hellhounds. He claimed to want to destroy all of Earth's technology. While investigating the Hellhounds, he found Doppelganger attempting to steal Black Tarantula's interdimensional teleporter. While he was able to stop Doppelganger, someone else stole the teleporter. Spider-Man teamed-up with Black Tarantula and the two discovered the thief to be Poison. Peter interrogated one of Poison's accomplices, Spider-Venom, and learned of Poison's plot to return to Klyntar and amass a symbiote army and control the Multiverse. He took members of the Spider-Men and used the portal to access the symbiote homeworld. Peter believed the symbiotes to be an ever-present threat to reality and subsequently created sonic emitters with the goal of mass genocide; however, Peter couldn't bring himself to activate them. Spider-Force Still believing symbiotes a threat to life, he created a Symbiote Prison to hold every symbiote. Unable to live with the guilt with attemptive genocide, Peter decided to move to Klyntar to be the prison's warren. He created the Spider-Force to assist him in guarding the prison. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly that of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Transportation = * Arachno-Rocket | Weapons = | Notes = * During the flashback Identity Crisis missions, Peter and Mary Jane were married. It was never explained how the two were just dating by the main story. | Trivia = * Peter Parker was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * Spider-Man used Twitter and "Spidey Ops". On the latter, he was called SPIDEYNYC. * Spidey hated flying. * Peter had reoccurring nightmares of public speaking in his underwear. * Parker was a fan of . * He dislikes mayonnaise in sandwiches and prefers crust-less bread. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-TRN461) Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Parker Family Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:"Spidey Ops" Users Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Precogs Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Leaping Category:Tentacles Category:Twitter Users Category:Shared body characters Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Shared Identities: Successors Category:Empire State University Student Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Midtown High School Student Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Invisibility Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Chemists Category:Inventors Category:Prison Wardens